1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management system of downloading desired images from a Web site including a plurality of images based on a keyword search and storing/printing the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information is obtainable by accessing Web sites on the Internet. Users can download desired images from a Web site covering many images and display/store/print the desired images by software called an image management system application. When a user downloads a desired image from such a Web site and stores/prints the desired image, generally, the user first downloads corresponding thumbnail images of actual images by keywords and displays a list of the thumbnail thereof. Next, from the list of thumbnail images, the user selects a desired thumbnail image and downloads an actual image corresponding to the thumbnail image.
However, this method involves a time lag between when the user downloads a thumbnail image and when the user downloads an actual image. Thus, the actual image may already have been deleted by the time the user downloads the actual image. If the user still tries to download the actual image, the user ends up receiving a different image (for example, an image displaying “Sorry”) as if it were the corresponding actual image. In this case, there is a problem that the user stores/prints the different image, so that much disk capacity may be consumed or expensive paper media may be printed.